Am I Just Another Student?
by tis CAT
Summary: egad i'm horrible at these... my oc, Cat Carlton, is from an orphanage, but finds herself a student at Hogwarts. Is she just another student, or could she be someone special?


**A/N:** Hello! As this is my first fanfic written and posted, I would love reviews and crit, i'm not to great of a writer. '' But either way, i hope you like it!

-tisCAT-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does, though Cat Carlton (catherine alice carlton ) is **my** original character. please don't steal! and the other original characters in this story are either mine or one of my friends, so don't steal those either. please?

chapter one- morning

"Danny! You're not supposed to do that!" I said, rushing to a small child's side who was about to eat paste. She took the bottle away from him, and to my discontent, he started wailing. I sighed and sat down next to him and said, "You know that tastes nasty, now stop crying." To my great surprise, he stopped crying so fast that she herself was shocked. After making sure the paste bottle was somewhere where Danny couldn't get it, and glancing behind to make sure none of the guys were playing tricks on me, I walked to the bathroom and glanced at herself in the mirror. I looked the same, normal and boring.

A girl with slightly coloring changing eyes (at least, that's what I thought…), black rimmed glasses, and medium length black hair stared back at her. How could I be any different from before? I wondered. I sighed and walked back out, playing with Danny and the other children who had come in.

"What's with the face, huh Cat?" David, a dark brown haired boy with green eyes said, sitting down next to me.

"It's nothing," I said, managing a small smile, "Just thinking."

He looked at me for a moment then, and then put his arm around my shoulder. "Come on! You're my best mate! Unless you're thinking about all those scaly snakes at the zoo…" he said, laughing.

I couldn't help at his antics to make me laugh, and it was the perfect excuse. "Yea, I was thinking about them, they're kind of creepy…." I said, laughing too. I felt bad about lying to him though, as he grinned broadly at me, glad that he had cheered me up.

The next day I woke up early, glancing outside the window and seeing the hazy outline of the rising sun on London 's horizon. I signed, loving the sight. I gathered up my clothes, and went to the bathroom to get ready before anyone else woke up. I walked out of the bathroom dressed in worn jeans, black converse, and a black top, with a black choker. AS she walked out, she saw David walking groggily towards her.

"Mornin' David!" she said, waving at him. David looked at her, dazed, and rubbed his eyes.

"What were you doing up so early?" he said, still half asleep. He looked ridiculous.

"It's not early! You're just up too late. And plus I wanted to get a chance at using the bathroom before everyone storms in, especially since they all want to go to the zoo…" I said, smirking slightly at him. I started to walk towards the girl's dorms, helping to wake up those who were still sleeping. Within minutes, the whole place was bustling and busy. "Good thing I used the bathroom first…" I said to myself, helping to dress a little girl named Eva who couldn't reach the buttons on the back of her navy dress. After helping the little ones dress and get ready, I headed downstairs to help with breakfast.

"There you are Cat! Could you help me pass out bowls of oatmeal and add some brown sugar to each?" Mrs. Gryer, a middle aged woman who was busy with a lot of children, asked. I nodded slightly, and went to work, pouring oatmeal in bowls, adding sugar, bringing it to the table. "Thanks Cat, you're a dear," Mrs. Gryer said thankfully as I sat down with my own bowl. After everyone had finished eating and cleaning up, another "mother" at the orphanage announced, "The bus is here!" Suddenly, everyone seemed to be scrambling towards the door, eager to go on and head to our field trip to the zoo.

I walked in, and I found myself looking for a seat. David beckoned for me in the back, indicating he had saved a seat for me. I grinned and walked there, and sat down. "Thanks," I said gratefully.

"It wasn't any problem, I knew you'd be the last to come in, helping with everyone and all that," David said smiling. I felt really glad he was my friend just then.


End file.
